Maldekstra
Maldekstra is a Psychic Demon, and the "right brained" counterpart to Forlasis. Formerly a demon known as Lastra, the half he became contains the emotions and personality of his original form. Appearance Maldekstra has bright blue skin and candy-red hair. His eyelids are a dark red, as are his irises. He has white pupils. His clothing choice usually involves the same red/blue colors, and his undershirt will always have some form of pink design pointing to his right side. His hair is swept to the right, and takes on a rounded, bouncy appearance. It's permanently stuck in this direction. His blood is an opaque, glowing white color. Personality Maldekstra is driven entirely by his emotions, and can come off as childish for this reason. He's very quick to form attachments to anyone who shows him kindness. Having been suppressed by Forlasis for two thousand years, he's grown to be extremely submissive in comparison to his counterpart and original form. He has a deep appreciation for the Arts, a trait inherited from his original form, and is easily immersed in creative tasks. Abilities 'Offensive Magic ' *Maldekstra can access Lastra's emotion-based offensive powers, which radiate off of him subconsciously in moments of intense emotion. The intensity of this energy ranges from light shocks to intense heat if touched. History Maldekstra was once a powerful psychic demon known as Lastra, who ruled over his home dimension. Over the years, he grew bored with it and decided to destroy the planet to rebuild something new from the ground up. He succeeded in driving the world into ruin, but was stopped at the last moment by a group of surviving mages. They managed to trap and put a curse on him, splitting his original form into two weaker halves, later naming themselves Forlasis and Maldekstra. With Forlasis lacking the emotional drive to finish the job, and Maldekstra lacking the thought and planning skills to fix the situation, the two sunk into hiding at a surviving temple where they would live as society rebuilt itself. Forlasis blames solely Maldekstra for their situation and the state that their world was left in, and restricted him from leaving the temple in the coming years. Forlasis distracts Maldekstra by dumping art supplies and refilling them as needed, and also takes on the duty of going to the nearby town to purchase food and living supplies. Audition Maldekstra grew sick of Forlasis's suppression after two thousand years living with the curse, and after a routine art supply run noticed odd behavior from his counterpart. Forlasis denied that anything was out of the ordinary, but was ignored as Maldekstra pushed past him to find the cause. As he traced Forlasis's usual route, he found the anomaly that had alerted Forlasis: an interdimensional door, broken and warped, with strange music playing from it. Against Forlasis's commands to return to the temple, Maldekstra enters the door with Forlasis pursuing behind, and finds himself in the deteriorating Cascade Cabaret just in time for the next tournament. He is led into orientation by a robotic marionette. Round 1 Maldekstra is eager to learn about the strange, new situation he's found himself in. However, just as orientation begins, he is led out of the room by Forlasis, who is desperate to return home. Maldekstra fights against it, desperate to escape the sad situation in their home dimension. Just as Forlasis begins to argue back, they overhear the end of the orientation, stating that the winner of the tournament will be given the chance to take the place of any alternate version of themself. They both realize that this opportunity would give them the chance to enter a timeline where their split never happened. To Maldekstra's dismay, Forlasis set off to win the tournament for the both of them on his own, leaving him under the (not so caring) watch of the tournament's Master of Ceremonies, Shears. Gallery Maldekstra.png R2.png r1cover.png betamal.jpg|Concept design forlasis.png|Concept design (Bottom center)